Réconciliation
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Suite à une violente bagarre, Castiel et Nathaniel sont renvoyés du lycée. Par un soir de pluie, Castiel rencontre Nathaniel dans le parc et ce dernier se trouve être dans un triste état. Il décide alors de le ramener chez lui...


Veste en cuir, t-shirt à tête de mort, jean noir, Converse et cigarette à la bouche. C'est toujours ainsi qu'il arrivait au lycée. Il ne lui manquait plus que les lunettes de soleil et c'était la parfaite rock star. Cette vision de lui-même le faisait toujours sourire. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il réaliserait ce rêve d'enfant ? Après tout, il avait déjà faillit se réaliser alors il ne désespérait pas. D'autant plus qu'il avait confiance en ses talents de guitariste. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer au devant de la scène, pourquoi pas au côté de Lysandre ? Il avait une très belle voix, ses textes étaient superbes et il savait parfaitement chanter. Il s'imaginait déjà jouer dans les grandes salles du monde entier avec toutes ses fans en train de hurler son prénom en lui lançant leurs sous-vêtements. Oui, cette petite vision futuriste l'amusait beaucoup et c'est avec un sourire collé aux lèvres qu'il arriva devant le lycée Sweet Amoris.

« Eh bien dis-moi, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur. Je me trompe, Castiel ? »

« Ouais, ça va. »

« Je vais pouvoir te montrer mes dernières chansons, si tu veux bien. »

« Vas-y, fais voir ! »

Et pendant que les deux garçons discutaient musique, dans un coin près de la grille d'entrée, Nathaniel les observait sans rien dire. Enfin, il observait surtout Castiel et sa simple vue l'agaçait. A cause de lui, il s'était encore fait disputer par la directrice à cause de ses absences injustifiées. Ah il pouvait faire le fier à vivre tout seul avec son stupide chien ! Mais dés qu'il fallait être un minimum responsable, il n'y avait plus personne !

« Nath... Nath ! Tu m'écoute ? »

« Oui, excuse-moi Melody. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si on en reparle plus tard ? J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler. »

« Oh... Euh... Non, pas de soucis ! »

« Je te remercie. A plus tard ! »

Il lui donna un magnifique sourire qui fit fondre la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers Castiel d'un pas décidé, bien déterminé à lui faire signer ses fichus billets d'absence.

« Castiel ! »

Le concerné releva la tête pour tomber sur un petit blondinet à l'air mécontent. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de reprendre sa conversation avec son ami.

« Castiel, ne m'ignore pas, ça ne sert à rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ! »

« Je veux que tu signe tes billets d'absence ! »

« Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas ! »

« Tss... Ne fais pas l'enfant et signe-les bon sang ! »

« Castiel, tu devrais le faire. Tu vas avoir des ennuis sinon. »

« Ah mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! Vous me saoulez avec vos billets ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'en alla, énervé comme pas possible. Lui qui était de bonne humeur en arrivant... Lysandre et Nathaniel soupirèrent en même temps.

« Je suis désolé, il est vraiment têtu. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est aussi immature. Haaaa... ça va encore me retomber dessus... »

« Tu veux que j'essaie de lui faire signer ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. Après tout, tu es son ami, tu arriveras peut-être à le raisonner. »

« Hum... Je ne te promets rien. »

« C'est déjà bien d'essayer. Je te remercie. »

Le blondinet donna donc les fameux billets à Lysandre avant de s'en aller, pendant que l'autre jeune homme se lançait à la recherche de son ami. Énervé comme il l'était, il sécherait sans doute les cours du matin. La sonnerie retenti avant que Lysandre n'ait retrouvé Castiel. Et comme il le pensait, celui-ci ne se présenta pas en cours durant toute la matinée.

Pendant la pause du midi, Lysandre se rendit en douce sur le toit pour y rejoindre Castiel, assit tout au bord.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir là, c'est dangereux. »

« C'est dangereux seulement si on me pousse ou si on me fait peur. »

« Si tu le dis... On peut discuter ? »

« Ça dépend de quoi tu veux qu'on parle. »

« Tu le sais. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas signer ces billets, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? »

« Tss... Tu vas pas recommencer... »

« Si tu ne le fais pas tu risques d'être renvoyé. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je m'en fiche... »

« Si tu t'en fiche alors signe ! »

« Lâche-moi avec ça ! T'es chiant ! »

« J'essaie juste de t'éviter des ennuis. »

« Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire alors tu peux repartir. »

« Bien, bien. Mais ne vas pas te plaindre si tu te retrouve avec la directrice sur le dos. »

Castiel se contenta de rire doucement. Lysandre s'en alla, dépité par l'attitude enfantine de son ami. Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup Castiel, mais parfois il était vraiment très insupportable. Seul sur le toit, Castiel regardait l'horizon d'un regard vide. C'est vrai, ça lui était bien égal à lui d'être viré du lycée. Ça lui était égal depuis qu'elle était partis, depuis qu'elle l'avait plaqué pour allait poursuivre son rêve, depuis qu'elle s'était fichu de lui. C'était un peu comme s'il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne mais le jour où il a apprit toute la vérité sur elle, quand il a su à quel point elle s'était servit et fichu de lui, il avait réellement eu mal. C'était comme si elle lui avait arraché le cœur et l'avait piétiné. Et depuis ce jour, il ressentait comme un immense vide en lui. Et depuis, il se fichait bien d'être viré ou non de ce stupide lycée. Lui avait d'autres projets que les études. Lui aussi deviendrait une grande star un jour. Il s'accrochait à son rêve pour ne pas sombrer car après tout, c'est tout ce qui lui restait.

De son côté, Lysandre alla retrouver Nathaniel qui triait des papiers à la salle des délégués. Il frappa et entra. Le blondinet se tourna vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, Lysandre ! Alors, tu as réussi à lui faire signer ? »

« Non, malheureusement. J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui mais il ne veut rien savoir. Je suis désolé. »

« Haaa... Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me débrouiller. Merci quand même. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Lysandre se retourna vers Nathaniel.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il est encore très affecté par cette histoire et que c'est pour ça qu'il réagis comme ça. »

« Il était comme ça bien avant tout ça, je t'assure. »

« Mais n'est-il pas ainsi depuis qu'elle a quitté le lycée pour la scène ? »

A cette remarque, Nathaniel réagit. Il regarda Lysandre d'un air interrogateur mais celui-ci sourit étrangement avant de s'en aller. De nouveau seul, le blondinet réfléchit à la remarque de son camarade. Il n'avait pas tord, c'est vrai. Castiel n'était pas comme ça avant le départ de Debrah. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas non plus le parfait élève mais au moins avant, il signait ses billets sans rechigner. Castiel avait toujours était un peu rebelle, mais c'était quand même un garçon gentil et beaucoup plus agréable qu'il ne l'était à présent. A vrai dire, avant, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tout les deux et Nathaniel ne se cachait pas qu'il appréciait beaucoup Castiel avant. Mais s'ils en étaient là tous les deux, c'était en partie à cause de Debrah. Oui, c'est elle qui avait fichu la pagaille et les avait monté l'un contre l'autre. Mais Castiel était bien trop amoureux d'elle pour voir la vérité. Au fond, il le comprenait mais depuis leur première bagarre, Castiel était devenu réellement détestable avec lui. Et maintenant, il ne le supportait plus. Dans le fond, il trouvait ça dommage car l'air de rien, ils se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance et s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Il avait même de très bons souvenirs avec lui, alors oui, c'était vraiment dommage qu'ils en soient là maintenant à cause d'une sale petite peste. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter et continuer à vivre. Et il devait bien admettre que parfois, il lui manquait.

« Nathaniel ? »

Le blondinet sursauta et se tourna vers Melody.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu semblais ailleurs. »

« Oui, oui tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, je venais juste voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide. »

« Oh, c'est gentil mais j'ai finis. Merci quand même. »

« Je t'en prie, c'est bien normal. Bon, et bien je vais te laisser. A plus tard ! »

Nathaniel la salua et s'assit en regardant les billets. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister encore aujourd'hui, buté comme il l'était, il l'enverrait encore sur les roses. Tant pis, il retenterait plus tard.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nathaniel cherchait Castiel pour lui faire signer ses billets. Il était complètement furieux après lui. La directrice s'en était encore pris à lui et l'avait menacé de le destituer de sa fonction de délégué principal s'il n'était pas capable de gérer correctement une simple histoire d'absence. C'est donc hors de lui qu'il s'était lancé à la recherche de son camarade. Il fouilla le lycée de part en part sans réussir à mettre la main sur lui. Il s'assit sur un banc, pour souffler un peu. L'aillant vu traverser le lycée d'un air furibond, Melody s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Nathaniel ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« La directrice m'a disputé encore et toujours à cause de Castiel ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? »

« Castiel ? Il me semble qu'il est dans la salle où on a fait le concert. »

Évidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'à la fameuse salle et ouvrit la porte un grand coup. Elle frappa violemment le mur et fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient sans doute en train de composer une chanson.

« Castiel ! » hurla-t-il en se ruant presque sur lui.

« Ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Non, ça ne va pas ! Je commence à en avoir marre de me faire incendier par la directrice parce que tu n'es pas capable de signer un vulgaire bout de papier ! Alors tu vas le signer maintenant ! »

Castiel pouffa de rire et repoussa le blondinet.

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur... Idiot ! J'ai pas envie de les signer, tes machins alors lâche moi ! »

Sidéré, Lysandre ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander son ami mais Nathaniel ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il explosa de colère.

« TU M'ENERVES ! TU N'ES QU'UN GAMIN STUPIDE ET IMMATURE ! PAS ETONNANT QUE DEBRAH SE SOIT FICHU DE TOI AUSSI FACILEMENT ! »

Lysandre le regarda alors avec des gros yeux avant de se tourner vers son ami, qui ne disait plus rien et fusillait littéralement Nathaniel du regard. Il fit alors un pas vers Castiel pour le retenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais il n'en eut pas le temps car celui-ci se jeta sur le blondinet et le frappa violemment. Nathaniel tomba au sol et Castiel se jeta de nouveau sur lui et les deux garçons entamèrent une violente bagarre. Lysandre tentait vainement de les séparer. Leurs cris attiraient la foule et très vite, leurs amis vinrent aider Lysandre à les séparer pendant que d'autres appelaient les profs à l'aide. Les deux garçons furent séparés qu'au bout de dix longues minutes et chacun fut ensuite enfermé dans une pièce à part pour se calmer.

Blessé. Castiel était profondément blessé par les paroles de Nathaniel qui résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas tord, ce n'était qu'un gosse idiot, immature et irresponsable par dessus le marché. Et pour cette raison, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au fait que Debrah l'ait laissé tomber pour sa carrière. Après tout, elle n'allait pas s'embarrasser d'un boulet dans son genre même pas capable de signer un malheureux bout de papier. Il se sentait tellement lamentable maintenant. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains et souffla tristement. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Il releva doucement la tête pour tomber sur les yeux vairons de Lysandre.

« Tu es calmé ? »

« Tu es venu me faire la moral ? »

« Non, je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Même si je ne te cache pas qu'il y a de quoi te faire la moral. »

« Ha... Oui, je sais. J'ai été stupide. »

« C'est certain. Mais au moins, tu le reconnais. Cela dit, Nathaniel n'a pas été malin non plus en disant tout ça. »

« Non, il a raison. »

Lysandre regarda son ami avec stupeur. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il lui parlait que son ami donnait raison à Nathaniel. Il voulu le féliciter pour ça mais M. Faraize entra dans la salle.

« Jeune homme, vous devez vous rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. »

Il sorti et attendit que Castiel sorte à son tour pour l'accompagner. Juste avant qu'il n'entre, Lysandre lui souhaita bonne chance. Dans le bureau, l'ambiance était pesante. Nathaniel était déjà là et ne daigna même pas le regarder. Castiel s'arrêta à son niveau, faisant face à une véritable harpie furieuse. Une fois tout le monde là, la directrice leur hurla dessus de sa voix aiguë.

« Vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter ainsi dans cet établissement ! Jamais durant toute ma carrière je n'ai vu ça ! C'est un véritable scandale ! Je suis outrée ! Mais je suis surtout profondément déçue par votre attitude ! Surtout vous, Nathaniel ! Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça ! »

Vexé, le blondinet baissa la tête. Castiel voulait lui dire que Nathaniel n'y était pour rien, que c'était entièrement sa faute mais elle était tellement furieuse qu'il ne pouvait pas en placer une.

« Je ne peux nullement tolérer un tel comportement au sein de mon établissement ! Vous serez donc renvoyé du lycée pendant une semaine tous les deux. Et M. Nathaniel, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre poste de délégué principal. »

Nathaniel redressa vivement la tête et regarda la directrice d'un air profondément triste. Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

« Il a rien fait ! C'est moi, c'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui ait frappé le premier ! Je... »

« Ça suffit ! N'aggravez pas votre cas ! Sortez maintenant ! »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je vous ai dit de sortir ! »

Au bord des larmes, Nathaniel sortis presque en courant. Castiel pesta et le suivit pour le rattraper. Il lui saisit le poignet.

« Nath attends ! Je suis désolé ! »

Le blondinet se dégagea de son emprise et repris son chemin. Mais Castiel insista.

« Attends ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! T'en as déjà bien assez fait. »

Il lui lança un regard si glacial que Castiel en frissonna. Il le laissa et le regarda s'éloigner. Il se sentait terriblement mal. A ce moment précis, il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. A la fin de la journée, Castiel erra longuement dans les rues avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il s'en voulait pour tout, il se sentait minable et il culpabilisait. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? En fait, tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle. Elle l'avait simplement brisé. Et pire encore, elle l'avait manipulé et monté contre Nathaniel. C'est vrai, en y réfléchissant bien, le blondinet n'était pas du tout le genre de garçon à sauter sur les filles, ni à piquer la copine des autres. De plus, Debrah n'était certainement pas le genre de fille qui l'attirait. Mais il avait été bien trop aveuglé pour s'en rendre compte avant. Aveuglé par son amour et sa colère. Et elle, elle s'en était servit à son avantage. Dans le fond, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, ce n'était qu'une garce. Pour se changer les esprits, il décida de faire un peu de rangement. Il s'était laissé aller ces derniers temps et son appartement commençait à être sans dessus-dessous. Mais alors qu'il essayait de passer un coup de chiffon au dessus d'une armoire, un livre tout poussiéreux lui tomba lourdement sur la tête. Il râla un grand coup avant d'aller ramasser ce fameux livre qui lui était très familier. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit. C'était en fait un album photos qui datait de son enfance. Il le feuilleta doucement tout en souriant. Il était loin de s'imaginait qu'il était si nostalgique. Puis, en tournant une page, une photo tomba. Il la ramassa en la regardant. Dessus, c'était lui et Nathaniel. Il rit tristement. C'est vrai, avant ils s'entendaient bien. Il faut dire que Nathaniel était vraiment un sale gamin, peut-être pire que lui, mais c'était pour ça qu'il l'appréciait à cette époque. Il se souvenait bien du moment où cette photo avait été prise. C'était un soir il pleuvait à sot, le petit blondinet était venu frapper à sa porte en pleurant. Il était couvert de traces et de bleus. Il lui avait dit que son père l'avait frappé parce qu'il avait été méchant sa sœur et qu'il avait fugué parce qu'il avait eu peur. Résultat, il avait passé la nuit chez Castiel. Et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il avait passé l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Il remit la photo à sa place et ferma l'album. Il avait vraiment été nul avec lui et à présent il le regrettait.

Les journées passaient lentement, trop lentement pour Castiel qui tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il s'ennuyait ferme chez lui. Oh bien sûr, il passait des heures entières à jouer de la guitare, à améliorer sa technique mais après trois heures de pratique, cela l'agaçait. Alors il tournait en rond, sortait Démon, jouait aux jeux vidéo qu'Armin lui avait prêté mais il s'en lassait vite, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il se surprit même à souhaiter la reprise des cours, c'est dire à quel point il s'ennuyait. Un soir, alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il décida d'aller faire un tour avec son chien. Dehors, le vent soufflait fort et le ciel était bien couvert. Une grosse averse se préparait, il avait intérêt à faire vite. Il décida tout de même de marcher jusqu'à la plage mais à peine était-il arrivé au bord de la mer, la pluie se mit à tomber à sot d'un coup. Castiel s'abrita dans le hall du bazar le temps que le déluge cesse. Après une bonne demie heure à attendre, la pluie se calma mais ne cessa pas. Il en profita alors pour reprendre sa route. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il passa par le parc. La nuit commençait à tomber, il n'y avait plus personne et Castiel aimait s'y promener tranquillement sans subir les cris des enfants qui jouaient ou les aboiements incessant des roquets de vieilles dames. De plus, Démon pouvait se promener librement, sans sa laisse. Mais alors qu'il avançait tranquillement, son chien s'arrêta et se mit à grogner. Intrigué, Castiel alla voir ce qui faisait grogner son beauceron. Il avança prudemment vers un banc caché par l'obscurité de la nuit. Il y avait quelqu'un assit là, qui grelottait et qui sanglotait. Castiel n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la personne assise là, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Nathaniel ? Eh, Nath ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le blondinet leva doucement la tête et posa ses yeux dorés sur son camarade. Il était tout pâle et tremblait de tout son corps. Ses yeux encore larmoyant étaient rouges et gonflés et il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il n'arrivait pas à parler alors il se contentait de le fixer en pleurant doucement. Castiel se redressa et enleva son blouson pour le poser sur les épaules de Nathaniel. Il lui tendit la main.

« Je te ramène chez moi, viens. »

Le blondinet secoua la tête en signe de contestation.

« J'te demande pas ton avis ! Lève-toi ! »

Une nouvelle fois, il fit non de la tête et Castiel perdit patience.

« Tss ! Tu m'agace ! Quoi, tu comptes passer la nuit dehors, c'est ça ? Avec ce temps t'es juste bon à chopper la crève ! Alors bouge-toi et viens ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui, l'obligeant à se lever. Mais Nathaniel poussa un gémissement de douleur et tomba par terre. Aussitôt, Castiel l'aida à se relever.

« Excuse-moi mais si tu avais été moins têtu, j'aurais été plus doux. Aller viens, on va se mettre au chaud. »

Toujours muet, Nathaniel se laissa entraîner chez Castiel. Arrivés chez lui, le propriétaire des lieux installa son invité dans le canapé et fila à la salle de bain chercher des serviettes. Lorsqu'il revint, il en lança une sur le blondinet.

« Sèche-toi vite, tu vas être malade sinon. »

Mais Nathaniel ne réagissait pas. Il était bien trop frigorifié pour bouger. Castiel soupira.

« Hé ho ! Nath redescends sur terre ! Secoue-toi un peu ! »

Il ne reçu pour seule réponse qu'un regard réellement désespéré et plein de souffrance. Le cœur de Castiel se serra brusquement. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il s'approcha de lui, prit la serviette, s'assit à ses côtés et commença à lui essuyer les cheveux. Nathaniel se laissait faire toujours sans rien dire, tremblant encore de tout son corps. Castiel prit l'initiative de lui déboutonner la chemise pour la lui enlever. C'est là qu'il remarqua les traces de coups et les bleus partout sur son corps. Elles étaient très récentes. Castiel soupira. Alors rien avait changé, son père le battait toujours. Il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena à la salle de bain où il lui fit couler un bain. Il le laissa quelques instants pour lui amener des vêtements de rechange et revint. Alors qu'il s'occupait à préparer ce qu'il fallait pour le bain, Castiel sentis que Nathaniel était juste derrière lui. Il se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il avait mais n'en eut pas le temps car le blondinet se laissa aller contre son épaule et éclata littéralement en sanglot. Terriblement mal pour lui, Castiel tentait de le calmer comme il le pouvait. Le blondinet s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces et sanglotait de plus en plus. Castiel finit par refermer ses bras autour de lui et lui parlait tout doucement pour l'apaiser. Il fallut tout de même plusieurs minutes à Nathaniel pour se calmer.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse et Castiel sourit.

« Bien ! Je vais te laisser prendre ton bain alors. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin, je suis juste à côté. »

Nathaniel sourit et son hôte s'en alla tranquillement.

Le blondinet sortis enfin de la salle de bain après un long moment passé dans le bain. Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de rire en le voyant. Nathaniel fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Ces fringues ne te vont pas du tout ! »

« C'est certain. »

Il vint rejoindre Castiel sur le canapé et s'assit en gémissent doucement de douleur. Castiel le regarda un peu tristement.

« J'ai de la pommade, ça te ferait du bien. »

« Ça ira, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. »

« Nath, sérieusement... »

« Castiel, j'ai l'habitude. Demain je n'aurais plus mal. »

« Mais cette fois c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais signé ces stupides trucs avant on en serait pas là. »

Le blondinet cligna des yeux. C'était bien la première fois que son camarade regrettait quelque chose. Il rit doucement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour mon père pour me taper dessus. Même si je ne m'étais pas fait renvoyer, il aurait trouvé une quelconque excuse pour le faire... »

« Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Tu peux aller voir les flics ou... »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple tu sais. C'est tout de même mon père. »

« C'est peut-être ton père mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de te taper dessus au moindre faux pas. T'as le droit de commettre des erreurs. »

Nathaniel se mit à rire de bon cœur. Castiel le regardait sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? »

« Rien, mais c'est amusant de te voir me défendre alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours tu voulais me frapper aussi. »

Castiel rougit doucement en regardant son camarade, mais il avait raison. Il rit à son tour.

« Pourtant ça n'a pas toujours était comme ça entre nous. »

« Non, c'est vrai. On s'entendait bien à l'époque, surtout quand on était petit. »

« Ouais ! Faut dire que t'étais vraiment un sale gosse ! T'étais vraiment pire que moi ! »

« Haha, oui. Ce n'est pas faux. Je ne suis pas fier de cette époque-là. »

« Hé, tu n'étais qu'un gosse. »

« Ça n'excuse rien. »

« Peut-être mais tu as changé. Maintenant t'es un super gars intelligent, sympa et mature. Tu peux très bien arranger certaines choses, notamment avec ta sœur et tes parents. Ton père finira bien par voir les efforts que tu fais. »

Nathaniel ne répondit pas. Il le regardait en clignant des yeux. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'était tellement surprenant qu'il en rougit. Mais cela lui faisait énormément plaisir et son cœur se serra étrangement dans sa poitrine. Il se rendit compte que Castiel le regardait bizarrement.

« Eh oh ! Ça va ? »

« Ha... Tu n'es pas si méchant que ça dans le fond. »

Il rit doucement et cela fit sourire Castiel.

« Ouais, ça m'arrive d'être gentil parfois. »

Nathaniel continuait de rire et Castiel le regardait, toujours en souriant. Il se sentait rougir mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se sentait bien là, avec le blondinet et il appréciait le voir sourire et l'entendre rire. Le blondinet cessa de rire. Il se sentait étrange, pas mal, mais étrange. La présence de Castiel le rassurait et lui faisait du bien. Son regard le rendait toute chose. Il rougit et détourna les yeux en se raclant doucement la gorge.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer. Ma mère doit être inquiète. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas rester là ? »

« Non, il vaut mieux que je rentre. Déjà que mon père va... »

« Raison de plus pour rester là. »

Face au regard insistant de son hôte, Nathaniel hésitait. Au fond, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, il était bien mieux ici, avec Castiel. Mais il était là, le problème. Il se sentait peut-être un peu trop bien avec lui et c'était bizarre. Il se passa une main derrière la nuque.

« D'accord, mais je dois prévenir ma mère, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. »

« Ok, le téléphone est là ! »

Il lui montra le combiner du doigt et Nathaniel le prit aussitôt et alla s'installer à la cuisine. Quant à Castiel, il se dirigea dans sa chambre pour changer les draps. Il était content que le blondinet reste ici pour la nuit. Un peu trop content d'ailleurs. Depuis leur dernière dispute, il était bizarre vis à vis de lui et cela le perturbait un peu.

« Un coup de main ? »

Castiel sursauta et revint à la réalité.

« T'as été vite dis-moi. »

« Oui, je suis tombé sur Ambre. »

« Eh, ta mère, elle dit rien quand ton père te frappe ? »

« Si, évidemment. Elle s'interpose, elle essai de le retenir, mais il arrive qu'elle se prenne des coups, elle aussi. Il n'y a que quand Ambre s'interpose qu'il se calme. »

« Il est taré ton père. »

« Sans doute, mais c'est mon père. »

Castiel ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Ils finirent le lit sans se dire un mot, évitant chacun le regard de l'autre. Castiel prit une couverture et un oreiller et commença à partir.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je dors au salon, je te laisse mon lit. A demain ! »

Nathaniel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne dit rien. Castiel ferma la porte et alla dormir au salon, pour le plus grand bonheur de Démon.

Au bon milieu de la nuit, Castiel fut réveillé par un effroyable cri de terreur provenant de sa chambre. Affolé, il s'y rendit et tenta difficilement de calmer le blondinet qui hurlait de toutes ses forces. Il dû le gifler un grand coup pour qu'il cesse ses hurlements. Il fallut tout de même plusieurs minutes à Nathaniel pour se calmer totalement. Il se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de Castiel, haletant et tout tremblant. Celui-ci le cajolait doucement et lui parlait tout bas, comme on le faisait avec les petits enfants. Cela apaisa complètement le blondinet qui ne lâchait plus son hôte. Celui-ci se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, même s'il appréciait la proximité avec son ami. Sentir son souffle dans son cou le rendait toute chose. Il rougit légèrement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ou... oui. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir qu'il m'arrivait de faire des cauchemars. »

« Bah, c'est pas grave. Maintenant je saurais. Bon, si ça va mieux, je te laisse. »

Il se leva pour sortir mais Nathaniel le rattrapa par le poignet.

« A... Attends... Tu... Tu peux rester avec moi... ? S'il te plaît... »

Il posa alors un regard suppliant sur Castiel qui le fit littéralement fondre. Il sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues et soupira. Il fit signe à Nathaniel de se pousser pour qu'il puisse s'installer dans le lit. Le blondinet sourit dans l'obscurité et se faufila sous les couettes, face à Castiel, qui lui tournait le dos. Son cœur battait fort. Sentir la chaleur de son ami dans son dos le rendait tout bizarre. Et il avait chaud, très chaud. Nathaniel se sentait étrangement attiré par Castiel. Derrière ses airs de délinquant, c'était en fait quelqu'un de très gentil et de très rassurant. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Et le fait qu'il soit si proche lui faisait ressentir d'étranges sensations en lui. Il ressentait l'irrésistible envie de se coller tout contre lui. Et sans réfléchir plus, il le fit. Castiel sursauta à ce rapprochement si soudain et tout son corps entra en ébullition à ce contact. Son souffle chaud, doux et régulier dans sa nuque, son torse contre son dos, ses jambes contre les siennes et son entre jambe contre son postérieure... toutes ces petites choses ne le laissait pas insensible et son corps tout entier était envahit par une douce et délicieuse chaleur. Nathaniel sentait le corps de Castiel frémir en même temps que le sien. Lui aussi était tout excité par ce contact et cela le faisait doucement trembler. Il était parcouru par de délicieux frissons qu'il transmettait à son hôte. Le blondinet enfuit son nez dans les cheveux de Castiel et celui-ci se raidit totalement. Son souffle accélérait et tremblait doucement. Il sentait son corps réagir aux actes de Nathaniel et il savait que s'il n'arrêtait pas rapidement, il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Il enroulait ses doigts dans son t-shirt au niveau de son bas ventre pour calmer son excitation. Mais Nathaniel eu le malheur de glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt et les remonta doucement sur son torse. C'en était trop pour Castiel. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva au-dessus de Nathaniel. Il le fixa quelques secondes dans l'obscurité avant de l'embrasser sauvagement à pleine bouche. Le blondinet laissa échapper un petit gémissement de surprise et serra les cuisses d'excitation. Le baiser de Castiel ne le laisser pas indifférent. Il se sentait étrange, comme enivré. Castiel rompit le baiser et glissa vers son cou où il se mit à le mordiller doucement du bout des dents, lui arrachant quelques petits gémissements retenus. Les ongles du blondinet dans sa peau brûlante faisait accroître son excitation. Il lui ôta son t-shirt et s'attaqua à ses boutons de chair durcit par le plaisir. Castiel les suçotait et les mordillait doucement, arrachant des petits cris à Nathaniel. Il entreprit de glisser sa main dans le boxer de son ami pour le lui enlever mais celui-ci se raidit d'un coup et le repoussa fermement. Castiel sourit et vint lécher le cou de Nathaniel du bout de la langue et remonta jusqu'au lobe. Il susurra sensuellement à son oreille pour qu'il se détende et redescendit jusqu'au torse tout en glissant à nouveau sa main vers son entre-jambe où il ôta son boxer d'un geste délicat. Nathaniel se tordait de plaisir tout en gémissant avec retenu. Castiel lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses avant de lui empoigner le sexe et de le masturber doucement tout en assaillant délicieusement ses tétons de petits coups de langue habiles. Il se crispa d'abord, resserrant les cuisses sur la main de son bourreau avant de se détendre peu à peu, complètement submergé par des vagues de plaisir intense. Nathaniel enfonçait de plus en plus ses ongles dans les épaules de Castiel et gémissait avec de moins en moins de retenu. Le plaisir était trop grand pour qu'il puisse le contenir. Son doux tortionnaire couvrait à présent son ventre de doux baisers et descendait lentement vers son entre-jambe où il prit en bouche son sexe. Nathaniel poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Il avait l'impression d'être drogué tant le plaisir était grand. Il se sentait sombrer délicieusement dans les abîmes de la luxure. Son souffle saccadé se faisait plus fort et plus court. Il écartait les cuisses au maximum et remuait doucement les hanches comme pour accentuer le plaisir que lui donnait Castiel. Il s'agrippait aux draps en gémissent plus fort. Castiel cessa sa gâterie et laissa Nathaniel se remettre de ses émotions pendant qu'il fouillait le tiroir de sa table de chevet à la recherche de sa boîte de préservatifs et de son lubrifiant. Lorsqu'il eut en main tout ce qu'il lui fallait, il retourna vers Nathaniel qui lui vola un baiser fougueux. Castiel sourit et l'obligea à se rallonger. Le blondinet se laissa faire docilement. Tout en assaillant à nouveau le cou et le torse de sa victime de baisers brûlants, il enfila un préservatif et s'enduit les doigts de lubrifiant. Nathaniel cria de surprise et serra les fesses lorsqu'il sentit le doigt froid de Castiel violer son intimité. Mais son bourreau le détendit à nouveau en lui flattant le sexe et introduit un second doigt en lui. Le blondinet gémissait de douleur et commençait à redouter la suite. Il voulait l'arrêter mais en était incapable. Après l'avoir bien préparé, Castiel remplaça ses doigts par son sexe et le pénétra d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il entama un douloureux va et vient et les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blondinet. Il gémissait de douleur et agrippait Castiel de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'à faire apparaître des petites perles de sang sur ses épaules. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il le pénétrait, Nathaniel se détendait. La douleur laissait doucement place au plaisir et il se sentait de nouveau sombrer dans les abysses les plus profonds de la débauche. Ils gémissaient ensembles, bien que les râles rauques de Castiel couvraient ceux plus efféminés de Nathaniel. Il s'accrochait à son bourreaux de toutes ses forces, caressant frénétiquement son dos et étalant les petites perles de sang, totalement enivré. Après de longues minutes d'ébats intenses, Castiel se libéra dans un gémissement sourd. Il se retira délicatement de Nathaniel, lui arrachant un dernier cri de plaisir. Ils tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés et suants. Ils se regardèrent à travers l'obscurité de la nuit et Nathaniel vint se coller contre Castiel, qui referma ses bras autour de lui après avoir remonté les couvertures. Aucun des deux n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, parler aurait brisé se moment à la fois magique et étrange. Ils tombèrent ensuite rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il se redressa et fit le tour de la pièce du regard et ne vit personne. Il enfila son boxer et fit le tour de son appartement pour constater que Nathaniel était partis comme un voleur. Cela le fit sourire. Sur la table de la cuisine, il trouva un petit mot.

_« Je m'excuse d'être partis en douce mais il fallait vraiment que je rentre. Merci pour tout. J'ai passé un agréable moment. Nathaniel. »_

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était du Nathaniel tout craché. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se demanda alors comment les choses allaient être désormais entre eux après la folle nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Même s'il n'était pas du tout attiré par les garçons, cela ne le dégouttait pas. Il avait réellement aimé coucher avec lui, même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il rit doucement avant de se dire qu'il verrait bien comment les choses se passeraient entre eux lorsqu'il le reverrait. Mais il était certain que leur relation ne serait plus la même.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse nuit et les deux garçons avaient repris les cours. Comme l'avait imaginait Castiel, sa relation avec Nathaniel avait changé. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils se regardaient en rougissant tous les deux. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'adresser la parole sans bafouiller et leurs conversations ne durait jamais plus d'une minute, montre en main. Lysandre avait remarqué ce malaise entre les deux garçons et avait tenté de savoir ce qui se passait mais n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse. Il avait donc laissé tomber. Un jour, pendant la pause déjeuné, Nathaniel alla voir Castiel pour discuter. La situation l'embarrassait vraiment et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se rendit donc sur le toit.

« Hum... Castiel, on peut... discuter ? »

Le concerné tourna la tête et tout les deux, ils se mirent à rougir avant que Castiel ne détourne le regard.

« Ouais. A propos de quoi ? »

« Eh bien de... de ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi. »

« Euh... Oui. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Eh bien, je voulais qu'on soit au clair. Je... j'ignore ce qu'il y a eut ce soir-là et comment on en est arrivé à... à faire... ça mais... Enfin je voulais que tu saches que je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiment à ton égard et que ce qui s'est passé n'arrivera plus. »

Castiel le regardait sans rien dire et se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il se sentait étrangement soulagé.

« Je te rassure, moi non plus je ne ressens pas ce genre de chose pour toi. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, mais c'est comme ça. Je suis rassuré que tu me dises ça, vraiment. Je t'avoue que je me posais des questions. »

Nathaniel sourit. Il était détendu.

« Je suis également rassuré. J'avais un peu peur qu'il y ait un quiproquo. »

Castiel sourit et tendit une main vers Nathaniel.

« Simple ami alors ? »

« Simple ami. »

Il lui serra la main en souriant également. Ils redescendirent tous les deux, sans dire un mot. Castiel attrapa son ami par les épaules et l'attira à lui.

« Au fait, t'as aimé ? »

Face à la question déplacée et au regard pervers de Castiel, Nathaniel rougis violemment en se frappant le front.

« Castiel, je t'en prie ! »

Il le repoussa fermement et celui-ci éclata de rire un grand coup. Nathaniel secoua la tête d'exaspération. Il se dit que son ami ne changerait décidément jamais.


End file.
